The Return of the Professor
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This marks the return of Ryoma Sengoku, since his actor was physically doing other activities weeks ago. Synopsis Mitsuzane seems to be hallucinating, claiming he can see Takatora even though he knows he defeated him. Elsewhere, Ryoma returns to Zawame City, and Kouta believes he may now be an ally against Mitsuzane and the Over Lords. Plot Arriving where the Kureshima brothers fought, Kouta was too late to stop them and also horrified to find Takatora's damaged Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, seeing that Mitsuzane had defeated his brother. However, he was unaware that someone was watching him. Meanwhile in the tower, Mitsuzane felt proud that he finally surpassed his brother, however he started to have hallucinations of Takatora as the illusion started to taunt the youth, having Redyue noticing something strange about Mitsuzane. Returning to the garage, Ryoma appears and mocks Takatora's defeat, making Kouta livid. Kouta then transformed into Gaim and fought the scientist. Outnumbered by Knuckle and Baron Lemon Energy Arms, Ryoma decides to help them. In the garage, Ryoma informs them that they can enter the tower by entering one of the pathways that he used before. After Ryoma leaves, Yoko suspects that the scientist couldn't be trusted seeing that he abandoned her during the beginning of the Inves Invasion. Later that day, Kaito, Mai, and Kouta were planning about their goals in the future if the invasion ends, however Kouta doesn't know about his plans in the future. In the Helhiem forest, Rosyuo was amazed by her work of reviving the queen, but Redyue was furious about him giving the Forbidden Fruit to Kouta. The King told the Over Lord that humans are not their enemy as the species would head to extinction. On the next day, Mitsuzane found Mai and Peko while shopping for food, as he threatened her to follow him while Peko was brutally injured by Shinmugurun. Kouta and Kaito arrive where Peko was as he inform them about Mitsuzane kidnapping Mai, causing Kouta stormed off to find Mitsuzane. Managing to find Mitsuzane, he ordered Shinmugurun to take Mai somewhere as he deals with Kouta. Before Zangetsu Shin could finish off Gaim, Takatora's illusion appears and still taunts Mitsuzane before Baron attacks him. While fighting, Gaim hesitated a bit, still believing that Mitsuzane is still their friend, before Baron blocks Zangetsu Shin's attack. Assuming Kiwami Arms, Gaim and Baron were about finish off Mitsuzane, however the attacks doesn't effect him as Zangetsu Shin would finish them off, even Takatora's illusion appeared in front of him. Mitsuzane would let them retreat as Kaito told Kouta that Mitsuzane is no longer the person that they knew before because, unlike Kouta, he had abandoned all his fears and hesitations and Kouta has no hope in defeating him unless he does the same. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actor *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Pine Iron, Banaspear, Mango Punisher Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This is the first episode where Gaim summons the Pine Iron while in Kiwami Arms. **It is also the first episode where Gaim does not summon the DJ Gun while in Kiwami Arms since acquiring the form. *This is the second time a destroyed Sengoku Driver and Lockseed is shown, since [[The Truth Behind the Christmas Game|the end of the Beat Riders Saga]]. *This is the first time two different Riders utilize the same Arms in one scene (not counting Kurokage Troopers). In this case, Baron and Duke in Lemon Energy Arms. **This is also the only time all three Lemon Energy Lockseed users are present in one scene in some form. Dukevsbaronlemon.png|New Generation Riders Baron and Duke Lemon Energy Arms Lemonenergyusers.png|Gaim [[Jimber Arms|Jimber Lemon Arms]], Duke [[Lemon Energy Arms|'Lemon' Energy Arms]], and Baron Lemon Energy Arms DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!, The Return of the Professor, The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! and Awakening the Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08900-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External Links References